Wrangler Organization
The wranglers are a group created by Regent Kaven IV when he discovered Vildmark wildbloods were being displaced through temporal anomalies into Haven. It initially began with just Token going about and wrestling wildbloods into submission, but attempts to bring them back to Stonefield didn't work, as the portal became unaccessible. It was when Trey discovered the anomaly the wildblood came through did Kraven learn of a method, and when more wildbloods began to appear, he decided to mix his domestication project with a new idea, and thus, the Wrangler Organization was founded. While the organization started small, it overtime grew as Kraven gained more orphaned wildborns, slowly expanding the group until he was satisfied with his arrangement. Up until the events of An Apex Operation, only wildborns could become Wranglers. Known Threat-Levels Gnagare. (lowest) *Lowest threat level to where even Stalker-Class Wranglers can handle the case with ease. Often consists of small critters or displaced babies. Sun Dog. *Low level standard threat. Two stalkers are recommended, as a single sun dog can put up quite a fight. Hellcat. *A single hellcat is also a problem. Five stalkers or one marauder may be needed. Yeneth. (average) *Might need a marauder AND a few stalkers to help with this one. Variskir. *Two marauders or just Token. Krossa. *Token can handle these on his own but an extra wouldn't hurt. Nightmare. (highest) *Might need Kraven, Naaruh AND Token to take down this threat level. Known Specialties Stalker-Class This task requires hunting down the location of the sighted wildblood and confirming its location. Requires tracking skills. Ingress-Class Once the wildblood trackers manage to find the wildblood, another is sent (unless the tracker was trained in this specialty as well) to seek out where the anomaly is located and open it when the wildblood is captured. Marauder-Class The strongest of the wranglers and the ones who go after the trackers to capture the wildbloods and wrestle them into submission (especially if they're exceptionally aggressive) and put them back through the anomalous opening they came through. Some specialize in smaller wildbloods however, and a few specialize in... special cases (babies, elderly/wounded, marked) Lore-Class These guys are walking textbooks and generally have the info needed on the wildblood being pursued. Their knowledge is invaluable. They sometimes accompany trackers to help them out. Mender-Class Medics, basically. Both on-site and back in base. They mostly specialize in medicine, both for wranglers and injured wildbloods. Known Wranglers Kraven IV The founder of the Wrangler Organization and is an emergency back-up in the event that a wildblood is too difficult to acquire or defeat. Back-Up Marauder-class. Naaruh Secondary founder, also emergency back-up alongside Kraven. Back-up Marauder-class, also back-up Lore-class. Trey Stalker-class Wrangler, also helps with Ingress work. Token Marauder-class, is capable of handling high threat levels on his own and prefers to do so. Vivid Stalker-class Wrangler, wants to do Marauder-class work but no one will sponsor her. Ridge First Havenborn resident to become a wrangler. Lore-class Wrangler. Cetiri Mender-class wrangler, works with both wranglers and on injured wildbloods, is exceptionally good at handling marked wildbloods as well. Dictionary Wildblood A term used for misplaced vildmark creatures. Wildborn A term used for orphaned vildmark creatures brought into Haven by Kraven IV. Category:Haven Occupation